1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and particularly to a heat dissipating assembly which includes a heat sink and a clip attached to the heat sink.
2. The Related Art
An electronic device, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), generates a large amount of heat during operation, which deteriorates the operational stability thereof. Consequently, heat sinks are attached to the electronic devices to remove heat from the devices. Due to the different coefficients of thermal expansion, the heat sinks are not typically glued or otherwise permanently attached to the device. Instead, the heat sinks are typically releasably attached to the electronic devices by clips.
A conventional clip comprises a pressing body and two arms extending from opposite ends of the pressing body. Each arm defines an aperture for engaging with a tab formed on a socket on which an electronic device is mounted, thereby pressing a heat sink to the electronic device. However, the clip cannot be attached to the heat sink before engaging with the socket, which makes the assembling of the clip and the heat sink complicated and cumbersome. Furthermore, the clip and heat sink must be packed and transported separately from the electronic device, resulting in high costs. Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135, and 85214941 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly including a heat sink and a clip attached to the heat sink which facilitates assembling thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation assembly which reduces packaging and transportation costs.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipating assembly comprises a heat sink and a pair of clips. The heat sink has a base defining a pair of parallel slots spaced from each other, and a plurality of fins extending perpendicularly from a top surface of the base between the slots. The clip includes a pressing body and two legs extending from opposite ends of the pressing body, each leg defining an aperture. A horizontal portion formed at the middle of the pressing body forms a U-shaped hook depending perpendicularly from one side edge thereof. The hook is elastically deformable to be engagingly and interferentially received in the slot of the base of the heat sink, thereby attaching the clip to the heat sink.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: